


Falling

by aurawinterrain



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Confessions, Foiled Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Pining, Poor Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukishima pines, yamaguchi saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Tsukishima tries to make sense of his feelings for a certain setter... With the help of Yamaguchi, will he finally realise that he has fallen too deep and no one could save him now?Oh, and there's graduation, a confession, and Hinata in his way.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I liked this one the most ~ Tsukishima is so bad at emotions XD Hopefully you find this cute too? Sorry Hinata UwU...

Tsukishima didn’t know when it started. Perhaps it was something gradual, something that crept up on him before he realised it himself. He - and the whole of Karasuno, for that matter - had witnessed Kageyama’s transformation from being the tyrant king to being able to (or at least he tried to) communicate with the rest of the team. Since their loss at nationals, time flew by. Before they knew it, the first years were stepping up to be captains and vice captains, leading  _ their  _ own team to nationals. 

At first, even Tsukishima was oblivious to how he was feeling. He couldn’t begin to decipher why being near Kageyama got so hard, why he had this weird uncomfortable fire burning in the pit of his stomach when he saw Kageyama giving one of his rare genuine smiles to Hinata. At first, he mistook it as his initial distaste for the passion that the pair held. When he saw Akiteru’s crushing disappointment in High school, he felt that it was his brothers’ fault for being so eager about volleyball. 

Why did he have to take a club so seriously? It’s just a club, just something you could write in your resume in the future, maybe something like “i was a volleyball captain back when I was 18,” but there was really nothing so outstanding about that, was there? At least, that was how he felt until he successfully blocked Ushijima’s spike. In his mind, he knew that it was irrational for him to take it as a personal victory, but the look of pure shock on the ace’s face was priceless. It was a total shut out, and the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the gymnasium floor as the crowd burst into cheers was a memory that he was not able to shake off for days after the match. 

He knew it was just one point, just one point out of 25, it probably didn’t make much difference, did it? Still, pure joy and ecstasy rushed through his body - it was almost like he was on some sort of high, like that one block had him  _ hooked  _ onto volleyball, if he were to borrow Bokuto’s words. So, he was beginning to understand why dumb and dumber were so facinated over volleyball. Yet, his only logical explanation for his feelings were dislike, disdain. He wasn’t used to such strong feelings surging through his body, it was almost like an unknown virus had entered his body and hacked into his brain, causing his nerves to send out all kinds of weird signals everywhere. 

It wasn’t until he told Yamaguchi how he felt, did he begin to realise what was happening. “You know, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said seriously, so Tsukishima knew that he wasn’t joking. He was using his captain voice now, the voice that was usually reserved for the consolidation after matches or when the first years were fooling around. “It sounds like you actually  _ like  _ Kageyama.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and he actually laughed. 

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Yamaguchi. You know, I’ve been feeling conflicted about this for a few days now, and I am not used to feeling this way, so I thought speaking to you would help. I wasn’t asking to be teased.” 

“I’m serious, Tsukki.” 

“... Wait, you are? But me? Liking that  _ king _ ?” He spluttered out, still unable to process that information. 

“Tsukishima likes who?” Kageyama popped out from behind them, scaring the crap out of the duo. Tsukishima felt his face turn red and he turned away, slinging his towel over his shoulder casually. 

“I like chemistry.” He said quickly, before making his way to the shower room. 

“He said he liked  _ chemistry?  _ Ew.” He faintly heard Kageyama’s voice as he rounded the corner before the setter launched into his question about their training regime. For once, he was glad that he was an idiot who only has volleyball in his mind. 

When he was finally in the comfort of the shower rooms, he turned on the water, choosing to take a cold shower instead. Perhaps it would shake him up, and would wake up from this terrible dream. It’s got to be. 

But when he buried himself under the covers that night, he couldn’t help but remember how his heart rate had nearly tripled when he noticed Kageyama, and suddenly everything started to make sense. Groaning, he buried his face into his pillow, banishing all thoughts about a certain blue-eyed setter from his mind. 

Even after he realised that what he wanted from Kageyama may be something more than friendship, Tsukishima didn’t do anything to change their dynamics. They still bickered as usual, though he made sure not to be too insensitive. On court, Kageyama still yelled at him to jump higher, while Tsukishima yelled at him to block properly instead of bumping into him. Off court, he was still adamant about not wasting his time in teaching the two idiots on their team, accepting the nickname ‘stingyshima’ with grace. 

“Are you not going to do anything about your feelings?” Yamaguchi asked him one day as they were packing up. It was only the two of them left in the gym - for once Kageyama and Hinata went home early since they had a quiz that they absolutely could  _ not  _ fail or risk getting kicked out of the club. That was enough to send them flying back home, with promises to ace the quiz. 

“What about them?” Tsukishima paused, in the middle of rolling up the net. 

“Well, graduation is coming up… you’re not planning to confess, or anything like that?” The blonde was silent - he hadn’t really considered what would happen after they graduate. They would enter college - presumably different ones since he was more interested in the medical field. 

“Well, you know I’m not really into the whole confessing and dating thing anyway,” Tsukishima said after a while, resuming the task at hand. Yamaguchi sounded like he was about to argue, but closed his mouth after a second, knowing that no one could actually change Tsukishima’s mind unless he decided to do so himself. 

After that, they went to nationals for the last time, emerging as top four this time. Afterwards, Tsukishima was swept up in preparing for entrance examinations, and college applications that he hardly had time to think about anything else for a good few months. Before they knew it, he was standing up on stage, together with all the third years, ending their journey in high school. Once the ceremony was over, he spotted a tuff of orange hair dart towards the gym, followed by the silhouette of the setter that he had subconsciously memorised. 

Curious, he followed after the duo, creaking the gym doors open and peeking in.  _ They are still playing volleyball at a time like this?  _ He thought, about to turn and leave when what Hinata said made him stop in his tracks. 

“I like you, Kageyama.” His throat went dry, and he swore his heart dropped. Yamaguchi’s words that night came rushing back, but he pushed it away. Even if he  _ did  _ confess before Hinata, so what? There was a high chance they would be together in the future, everyone in their prefecture, heck, even colleges from outside their prefecture wanted to scout the duo, with their freak quicks and undeniable chemistry. 

With Tsukishima, it was different. The way they worked was different. Kageyama only cares about volleyball, while Tsukishima prioritises more important things - like his future, his studies, his career. Their paths in the future would most likely not cross - how would they even make things work? That’s assuming Kageyama even felt the same way about him-

“... I’m sorry, but I already have someone else I like.” Kageyama said softly, so softly Tsukishima thought he was imagining it. 

“And that person has been peeping on us for the past 15 minutes - if you thought you were being discreet, you really weren’t, smartass.” Tsukishima stumbled back in shock, but opened the door wider, lowering his head in shame. 

“I wasn’t really planning to eavesdrop, I just saw the both of you head here and I was curious.” He clarified, putting his hands up before Hinata could accuse him of anything. But there was one thing on his mind…

“You said… I am the person you have feelings for?” 

It was Kageyama’s turn to blush, and he dropped the volleyball he was holding in his hands. 

“... I don’t know when it started, and you probably think I am crazy right now. Even I think that I am crazy for being able to fall for someone like you. You’re blunt, cold, unsympathetic, sometimes I think you’re just a robot disguised as a human. But on court I see a different side of you, I think sometimes, I see the real you. Maybe we were both more similar than we thought - encountering something when we were younger that caused us to close our heart and be afraid of being let down a second time. I just - I could see that you had softened around us, letting your guard down. That night - when I walked into your conversation with Yamaguchi, I heard what you said before I came.”

“You were in denial that you could possibly be developing feelings for me, weren’t you? At first, I couldn’t believe it myself either. It was only after i paid more attention to your actions, those glances that you would throw at me whenever I was talking to someone other than you, the way you absolutely refused to stand next to me when we gather around for a hug - that’s when I realised you were running away from your own feelings. So - since it’s my last day here anyway, and if you reject me, we will both go on our own separate paths - I just wanted to let you know my feelings. I like you, tsukishima kei. I would love to date you.” 

There was silence, then Hinata picked up the ball, throwing it at Kageyama’s head. “You’re really cruel, confessing after you just rejected me.” He huffed, but picked up his bag and left the gym to give them a little more privacy. When the gym door finally closed, Tsukishima heard footsteps approach him, and he was too afraid to lift up his head to meet Kageyama’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, you can reject me,” His voice was soft, something that did not suit his usual, arrogant ‘king of the court’ aura. “But can I ask something of you for once? Don’t run away from your feelings anymore. Please.” 

“I don’t plan to reject you,” Tsukishima let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finally meeting Kageyama’s gaze. 

“But if we plan to do this, we need to think about both our futures-” 

“Just shut up and let me kiss you, then.” Kageyama didn’t let him reply, simply lunging forward and pressing his lips against Tskishima. 

_ Ah… this is bad. It feels good,  _ He let out a soft whine when they pulled apart for air, hungry for more. It was something he never felt before - he felt like his entire  _ body  _ was on fire. 

“Oh! There you are, Kageyama. Tsukki! You’re here too-oh.” The gym doors were thrown open, and Yamaguchi stood there at the entrance. It seemed like he figured out what had happened between the two, as he gave the both of them a knowing smile. 

“The club wants to take a photo, and we’re all waiting for you.” 

Although Tsukishima would very much want to tell Yamaguchi  _ and  _ his juniors to just screw off, Kageyama was already starting towards the exit, dragging Tsukishima along. 

“My parents aren’t home tonight, we can talk about our future all you want, then.” He whispered, though tsukishima had a feeling they were going to do a lot more than just talking. 

_ Ah, the future be damned. Anything is fine. As long as I’m able to be with Kageyama -  _ though he would rather die than let him hear those thoughts, of course. 


End file.
